Hold On
by ShazDogg
Summary: - One Shot - A different ending to Chat Blanc, where Marinette gets akumitized and Adrien didn't change into Chat Noir in front of her. Unfortunate events occur making Adrien be the one to take his mothers place. Main Character deaths but happy ending I promise. Based on the song Hold On by Chord Overstreet.


* * *

_Loving and fighting_

_Accusing, denying_

_I can't imagine a world with you gone_

_The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of_

_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

* * *

"Marinette this isn't you, fight him, your strong enough! Please!" Adrien pleaded with his partner, shaking her by the shoulders as he tried to get through to her.

The tears were streaming down her face, staring into the green emerald eyes of her boyfriend. He couldn't help her, the emotions were too strong to fight. No matter how much Adrien begged her she knew deep down it was going to consume her one way or another.

The purple butterfly appeared over her face, speaking to her gently. Hawkmoth did his own convincing, her broken heart would soon be healed once again if she just followed his orders. She would teach Gabriel Agreste what justice was all about and have Adrien all to herself.

"Please Marinette!" Tears weren't stopping for the blonde, they were pooling over his cheeks, making his eyes red and puffy.

The rain was pouring on the two of them when Marinette stood from her spot on the subway steps, allowing the change to take over her body.

* * *

"I'm Princess Justice to you!" She hissed, making Adrien jump back away from her.

Marinette wasn't focused on the blonde boy, instead the house he had came from. That was her goal, she wanted Gabriel to squirm in pain, if he wanted her heart to suffer then he will get the same treatment in return.

Adrien watched her walk through the gates of the manison before the house went on lock down. He knew Marinette was Ladybug and knew with her strength and will power that a simple lockdown system wasn't going to stop his partner from getting inside.

He just hope his father had a plan B.

"Plagg we need to transform." The little black kwami just nodded in return from his shirt pocket.

Adrien made his way down the steps of the subway and away from the eyes of bypassers. He would stop his partner before she handed Hawkmoth her miraculous and he would make sure of that.

* * *

Upon calling his transformation, Chat Noir now stood in Adrien's place, the green glow vanishing as he made his way back up from where he came.

He could hear Marinette screaming when his head popped out from the subway. "Grabriel Agreste, you force me to give up the one I love, well I'm going to teach you some justice in return."

The purple butterfly appeared on her face, talking to her again, as Chat Noir presumed, but it only got Marinette more agitated.

"I already got half of what you need Hawkmoth, now let me get my hands on Grabriel Agreste!"

This must of shocked the evil man cause more talk was exchanged before Chat Noir interrupted the conversation, distrubing the arguement between villain's.

"Hate to break up this little reunion but I will need to take these."

Chat reached for her earrings but Princess Justice was quick to his movements. She grabbed his clawed hand and twisted it behind him.

Gosh she was strong.

"I don't want to hurt you Chat Noir." Chat could hear the girl cry from within, trying to get out and fight her villain form. "Now leave, before I do something I will regret!" She whispered closely into his feline ear, her body pressed up against his back.

Of course Chat was stubborn, just like his partner. He had one duty, to protect her from everything so she could fix Paris and save the day. Now she was in the cross fire, accepting the commands Hawkmoth had thrown at her.

"Please, Marinette, just give it to me and I will leave you alone." Chat choaked out.

Marinette tossed her partner on the ground, her suit was flickering on and off as she fought the urge again.

"Kitty, help me!" She look to him and cried before falling on her hands and knee's screaming like her body was in pain. "Ahhh!"

Hawkmoth was causing this pain, like an electric shock running through her body. She was trying to fight him and Chat could see it but when it stopped, that's when he knew Hawkmoth took control once again!

"I'm not Marinette! You will address me as Princess Justice!" She spat at him, looking up into his green feline eyes, her eyebrows furrowed. "Give me your miraculous!"

Chat tried again, focusing on the jewels in her ears but this time he was struck by her black sword, the item that had held the akuma inside.

He hissed at the pain once he had hit the pavement. His suit protected him from most of the damage dealt by akuma's but the one thing that it failed to protect was his shattered heart. He couldn't do anything to hurt his partner, especially when she was akumitized.

It was them against the world and now, it was only him; the weilder of destruction left to save Paris.

Without Ladybug, they were doomed.

The black sword she weilded hit the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the mansion walls and across the floor. Chat went flying further back, away from his partner and towards the brick wall that had locked him in this cold place for over a year.

The lockdown system was failing, beeping and going crazy. The doors suddenly opened making Marinette smirk to herself and walk happily up the set of stairs.

"I'm begging you M'lady! Please!"

The focus on the big white house in front of her was long forgotten, instead she looked back towards the black leather superhero with shock written on her face.

He slipped up and she knew it.

"You have no right to say that to me!" It wasn't Hawkmoth controlling her as she had said those words but the person stuck inside.

With shakey hands, he pulled himself up off the ground and made his way towards the bluenette carefully. "Princess... please!"

Princess Justice grabbed the black cladded hero around the neck and with one swift movement, Chat's ring was pulled off his finger and his body was tossed away again. Plagg was sucked back into the ring as she had entered the Agreste mansion.

Hawkmoth now knew his Idenity.

* * *

"Yes, yes! You are my greatest creation! I just knew it!" Hawkmoth laughed evilly. "You are one hard girl to akumitize, Marinette."

"I got what you wanted. Now, I want Gabriel Agreste." Marinette stood her ground, she wasn't about to let this man get what he wanted unless she got justice.

"I can make that wish come true once you give me the jewels."

Hawkmoth grinned at the girl, holding out his hand as they stood by his large window. The pitter patter of the down pour glided roughly down the glass making the window hard to see out of, but the dim light still lit up most of the room.

She wasn't about to give this man ultimate power if she couldn't teach Grabriel Agreste a thing or two.

"Not until I get what I'm after!"

Looking down and shaking his head, the man started to chuckle. "If you refuse to give me the jewels I will take away your power! NOW GIVE THEM TO ME!"

Hesitating, Marinette finally gave the man what he wanted. Giving him Chat Noir's ring first, then removing her earrings from her ears, sucking Tikki into the jewels as well.

"So you were Ladybug all this time, I should of known."

Hawkmoth clicked his fingers causing the girl to fall on her hands and knee's. Marinette appeared in place of Princess Justice, the purple butterfly turning white again as it left the umbrella she was carrying.

Hawkmoth dropped his transformation and place the jewels on himself. The kwami's all pleaded with him, they knew the consequences in making a wish and knew that the man wouldn't like the outcome in return.

Marinette rubbed her head, getting up slowly off the ground. Her eyes grew wide at the sight before her. Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth all along and he now weilded her and Chat Noir's Miraculous.

The man stood by capsule, holding a beautiful blonde lady inside. He placed his hand on the glass and spoke. That's when the bluenette knew that lady was Adrien's mother, Grabriel's wife. He wanted to bring her back, he wanted her back in his life again.

But that all came at the cost.

With a flash of purple, a creature was created in Gabriel's place. A wish had been made, creating a golden beam around himself before the female; that had been unconscious to the world, woke up with a few blinks of her green eyes.

It was too late.

* * *

_You locked yourself in the bathroom_

_Lying on the floor when I break through_

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"_

* * *

Adrien groaned when he awoken from his fall. The magical suit being gone caused his body to get beaten and bruised from the impact of the pavement.

Hissing at the pain shooting through his body as he got up. The blonde made his way back towards the house Marinette had entered. It had been destroyed, rubble blocking his way through the front entrance.

He couldn't get in.

"Damn!" Adrien punched his hands at the concrete slab, causing more pain to shoot through him.

The rain had picked up, pelting down harder then before. His clothes were soaked, clinging onto his skin as Adrien walked through the down pour, to find any hopes of an entry point.

Feet were sloshing in the puddles as he ran for cover. A roll of lightning spilt through the sky, making a loud rumble resonate a few seconds after. The blonde jumped from the booming sound, seeking shelter under his bedroom window.

If only it had been open he could had made his way inside, but looking at it now he didn't know how he had managed escaping before becoming Chat Noir.

Those memories were a blur.

An entrance point caught his eye as he cursed under his breath. There was hope after all, he'd just had to figure out a way to get up that high.

* * *

Entering his bathroom window, the fall wasn't as bad as when Marinette had tossed him, but those wounds made the impact a lot more painful then he liked.

He was in agony when he had gotten off the cold tiled floor, making his way to the door of the bathroom.

Just before he gotten to the handle, the hinges of the door snapped open, revealing an out of breath Marinette on the other side, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Adrien, your okay!" Marinette puffed a whisper just enough so he could hear her.

Before he knew it his feet came from underneath him, making the blonde hit the floor harder then before, but instead this time, Adrien didn't feel the contact of the cold tiles that hit his skin.

Instead, he was gone.

* * *

The house was more complicated then Marinette expected, somehow managing to slipped past Hawkmoth without him noticing was easier then the blunette though, but then again he already had what he wanted.

The miraculous.

As the lift brought her up to ground level though, she had notice the damaged she had caused while she was akumitized.

How could she let such an awful man get to her like that and create something that she wasn't. Now she knew how all her friends felt when they had been under his command.

The one person she was only worried about right now was her boyfriend. "Adrien!" Marinette breathed in a whisper, her head snapping to one place she thought he could be.

His room.

No time was wasted, she needed to know he was safe. If she had managed to do this damage then what did she do to her boyfriend.

Marinette just hoped he wasn't in the crossfire.

Bursting through the first door, Marinette didn't realise her Ladybug strength had pumped through her veins more then this very moment. She was too focused to get to Adrien to care what more damage she had left behind her.

The second door ripped off its hinges as she had entered, her face was flush red and her breathing raggered as she tired to catch her breath.

A small smile appeared on her lips when she saw the blonde was okay, soaked to the bone but fine and smiling back at her with a wider grin then hers.

"Adrien, your okay!" Marinette whispered, taking a hesitantly step towards the blonde.

Thats when Marinette saw it, the light leaving his green eyes, the eyes she had fallen in love with. His skin turning pale and cold, the skin that made every touch between them light up something within her.

Before she had knew it herself, he had hit the ground with a loud thud, as if someone had kicked his feet from underneath him.

He was gone.

She knew he was gone.

"ADRIEN!" A high pitch scream left Marinette's throat, falling to her own knee's at the sight before her.

Her breathing had hitched in her throat, heart had stopped beating inside her chest. Hot tears pooled violently over her cheeks as she pulled Adrien onto her lap, rocking him back and forth with no more words able to come out at that moment.

His wet clothes were soaking hers, but that was the least of her problems, she wanted him back, she need him to come back.

Adrien's arm dangled beside him, lifeless and cold. Marinette picked up his hand, intertwining her fingers as she shook frantically, trying to maintain her grip around him as best she could.

She would never let him go, not now not ever.

"Please don't leave me!" A gasp of air left her lungs finally as she whisper the words close to his ear. More tears flowed before she raise her voice, more loudly this time. "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

The voice echoed through the cold, empty house, hearing the scream repeat over and over, making it ring inside her ears until it faded into nothing.

The sobs weren't stopping as her body shook. Adrien wasn't waking up and she knew it but she still refused to believe it.

She place his hand on her cheek, making her tears pool over his fingertips. Kissing the inside of his wrist as she spoke softly but shakily.

"Come back to me."

* * *

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

_Hold on, I still need you_

* * *

Rain still poured over Marinette as she walked silently up the grass hill. It made a beautiful chime on the umbrella Adrien had leant her over a year ago, but this wasn't the right time to listen to such a sweet sound.

Most people stayed undercover for the service but Marinette just stood out in the rain, closes to her beloved Adrien. Words were spoken by all whom had loved him, but silence was all Marinette could give.

She couldn't speak without breaking down into tears. Her heart would drop out of her chest at any given moment if she ever opened it back up again, so it was best to stay in silent.

Adrien already knew how she felt.

A tear gently trickled down her cheek, catching the attention of a few people around her. Most of them knew not to approach the girl, especially at a time like this.

But it still got them worried.

The coffin wheeled down, deeper and deeper, flowers and cards going down with it. All Marinette was focused on was the man on the opposite side, who had caused all this to happen. His wife was breaking down in hysterics as she watched her son vanish into the dirt.

There was no tear shedded from the cold heartless man, no remorse in what he had done to his own flesh and blood. It made the bluenette sick to her stomach, how this person could treat their child in such a way.

Her grip tighten under the umbrella, her blood boiled at the sight of him. Grabriel could feel her emotion again, as strong as it was when he akumitized her and that prompt the man to look up at her.

They locked eyes and for that breif moment, she was hoping to see any hope of sadness or anger in his eyes but there was nothing there.

Only coldness.

* * *

The service had ended hours ago but Marinette couldn't bring herself to leave his side. The rain had finally calmed down around her, allowing her to place the umbrella down by his gravestone.

Her hand gently grazed over his name, creating that same spark she had when he had lightly brushed his finger tips with hers.

The first time Adrien had smiled at her, looking at her softly with those beautiful green emerald eyes as he told her how truely sorry he was.

Those memories; it was all there, it was still there.

It was all short lived when a unwelcoming voice interuppted her thoughts. "Why didn't you tell anyone about my secret?"

Marinette straighten her posture, not daring to look into the cruel man's eyes. "It's not my secret to tell." She said, very coldly but quiet.

"I see." Gabriel hummed. "I would like to offer you something, for keeping this all hush."

How a vile man can say such words to her.

"I'm not interested." It was a very blunt and straight forward reply, not wanting to hear anymore of what he had to offer her.

"You want to be a fashion designer, Right? I can make all those dreams come true, wealth, fame, you name it." Grabriel suggested, speaking in his business tone.

Marinette finally shot him a side glare, anger pouring out of her as she spat. "My dreams? You know nothing about my life nor do you know about your son's." Her fist were balled up as she continued. "How you could offer me this after losing someone I love... Are you insane?"

Gabriel was taken back by the harsh words but quickly regained his composure, clearing his throat as he replied. "You are a child Marinette, you know nothing about love."

That hit a nerve.

Turning his way more, stomping a few steps closer, Marinette huffed. "You don't even know the meaning of love. You have no right to tell me what and how I feel."

"Refusing to see one side of someone without learning the other isn't love Marinette. I got to say, did you truely know Adrien at all?"

This made her anger boil over even more. "How dare you say that, I loved Adrien, more then you ever did. I know him more then you ever could, never once had you made the time or effort to see him, it was always based around appointments and your time. The boy craved your attention and love, all you gave back was his death."

Marinette couldn't do this, she couldn't face the man responsible anymore, so with a swift turn, she made her way back down the hill and away from the cold hearted man.

"There are some secrets people keep, especially from the ones they love, wouldn't you agree... Ladybug?"

Placing Chat Noir's ring on the top of Adrien's grave stone, Plagg shot out instantly, having Grabriel eye the kwami for a brief moment then setting focus back on the blunette who had froze on the spot just down the hill.

"Kid!" Plagg whispered, placing his little paw on the stone.

"I'm sure he would agree with me." He nodded at the Kwami and turned away, leaving the ring behind. "Good day Miss Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette slowly turned back towards the grave, her stomach turning at the new possibilities that she was so hoping wouldn't be true.

But it was.

Plagg was floating in front of Adrien's tombstone, holding back the tears. He was the kwami of destruction, he didn't cry.

But he did.

The bluenette colapsed on her knees, sobs racking her body as she shook. She had done this, she had killed her partner, her best friend, her boyfriend.

It was all her fault.

"I'm so sorry Marinette, I know you wanted to keep your identities a secret but when my chosen had found out who you were, I couldn't stop him, I should of stopped him." Plagg immediately flew up to the girl who had her face buried in her hands. "It's my fault."

My fault, my fault, my fault! Those words repeated inside Marinette's head.

It was her fault, not Plagg's.

* * *

_A long endless highway, you're silent beside me_

_Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from_

_Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'_

_Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones_

* * *

Weeks went by and Marinette stayed curled up on her chaise, staring out the window, hoping Gabriel was wrong, that Plagg was wrong.

She needed her partner more then anything right now and with him gone she could bare to live with herself.

Her emotions got the better of her and she allowed them to change her into a monster, to create something she was not.

Or something she was?

Maybe Hawkmoth's power was to show people how they truely were on the inside, allowing that hurt and pain to see the light of day and make people see who they really were.

A savage.

She couldn't stay here, she couldn't bare to look at anymore photos of the blonde plastered all over her wall.

It all hurt too much.

"Plagg, we are going out." Marinette said coldly.

The black kwami sat on her shelf, picking at his slice of cheese. Normally the creature would of eaten the thing in one go but with everything that was going on made him lose his appetite.

Before the kwami of destruction could protest, Marinette had called upon the transformation, quickly leaving her room before anyone came up to stop her.

* * *

The door swung open, ringing the bell of the bakery at the arrival of a much older boy. One that had been worried about Marinette for weeks now.

Upon his arrival, Sabine looked up at Luka and gave him a small but sad smile. "Sorry hun, we had no such luck."

Knowing what the boys visit was for, she got straight to the question that had been on his mind for almost a month now.

"That's okay, can you call me when she makes an appearance." Luka smiled warmly at the lady behind the counter, waving before he turned and went out the way he had came.

Walking around the corner and back towards his place Luka had notice ambulance were rushing past him, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

It had been weeks since an akuma struck Paris when normally it would happen around 3 or 4 times weekly.

Either Hawkmoth had been defeated or the heroes had lost the battle. There was even a possibility that the evil man could of given up, but that was sounding more like a dream then reality.

His head hung low as he paced down the Seine, listening to the musical notes his steps were making in the puddles on the pavement.

When his head popped back up, he notice people surrounding something, with the ambulance that previously flew passed him park on the side of the road, blocking his walk way.

Tape was starting to be laid around the incident and people were ushered out of the area to give them some space.

That's when it hit him, making the blood drain from his face and turning a light pale colour at the sight before him.

The familiar girl laid limp on the pavement, hair fanned around her. Luka was bolted to the ground, his body refuse to move as his eyes widen even more then he somehow managed to get them.

"Marinette." His breathing hitched as he said her name, making it even harder to breathe.

The young boy pushed his way through the crowd and to her side. Police officers and paramedics were pulling him away from the bluenette, trying to create some distance so they could work on her, but of course that didn't stop the musican from resisting.

There was no responds from the bluenette as they tried to bring her back to life and Luka just cried and screamed after her, hoping in some way she could hear him.

Her skin was turning pale and cold, surrounded by so much blood that even he knew was too much to be still breathing.

But they still tried.

The body was carried into the ambulance and taken away. Luka didn't get a chance to be with her, hold her for one last time as they drove her away.

He still wanted her.

* * *

_They took you away on a table_

_I pace back and forth as you lay still_

_They pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me"_

* * *

Luka stood silently at Marinette's tombstone, tears lightly running down his cheeks. She had been gone for months now but everyday was still harder then the last.

If only he did things differently.

Hands in his pockets of the jacket he was wearing, his hoodie covering his hair and most of his eyes as he read the words over and over again.

_In loving memory of_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Her courage, her smile, her grace._

_Gladden the hearts of all who had_

_The privilege of knowing her._

_Will be forever missed._

_Our everyday Ladybug._

Her song still played in his heart, making a small smile dance on his lips. He would always remember the clumsy girl that walked in on him in his room while he was meditating.

Those memories would never fade.

* * *

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

_Hold on, I still need you_

* * *

"I did this all for you Emilie, for us!" Gabriel snapped at his wife.

"You did this for yourself! I want my son back!" Emilie fired back at him. "You picked me over him, I never wanted that."

"-AND YOU THINK I DO?" The man slammed his hands on the table, startling the young blonde women on the other end. "I was trying to fix the mistakes I made. Nothing was going to bring you back, so I tried the only thing possible."

"-Fighting your son and causing havoc in Paris isn't the way to deal with your mistakes!" Emilie sobbed, her tears lightly dampering her cheeks. "You have caused two deaths, all because you couldn't move on and accept the fact I was gone." She hissed at him as she continued. "I would never have done what you did-"

"ENOUGH!"

With a swish of his hand, the glass vase that was sitting on the table was tossed across the room, smashing on impact once it made contact with the wall.

Emilie flinched from the loud sound, getting up from her seat and moving out of the room with a slam from the large door.

The house was still being fixed by the events of Princess Justice, rubble still took up most of the front entrance making it hard to come in and out of the big manison.

Emilie held her head in her hands, her body sliding down the door slowly. It hadn't been the first fight she had with her husband and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

All she wanted was her little boy back, even if she had to take her own life to make sure that he'd still be around.

* * *

Nathaile had heard the commotion again, knowing very well what was happening behind closed doors.

A bit of guilt ran through her body whenever it would break out, she was part of the cause in all this and now things were more unhappy then they once were.

Heels lightly clicked down the steps as the assistant made her way to her desk, hoping most of the arguement was already over when she had gotten there.

What shocked her was Emilie sitting outside the door with her face buried in her knees and crying hysterically.

Even if she envied Emilie for having the attention from the man she loved, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Emilie? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Nathalie walked slowly to her side, grabbing the attention from the blonde women.

"No, I... I just want my son back!" More tears went down her face, running the back of her hand to catch the tears from falling on herself.

Nathalie bit her lip, thinking for a moment before grabbing the blonde lady and leading her to a room she had somehow never seen before.

There in a small glass case laid the two miraculous, one of the Ladybug and one the Black Cat.

Plagg had tried to seek help after Marinette had removed the miraculous, making him go to the only place he knew would be of some assistance.

It hadn't been such luck when he came back to the one place that had caused all this mess.

He was the kwami of bad luck after all.

* * *

Tears stopped flowing from the blonde lady, her hand rubbing the remaining teardrops from her face.

Emilie knew the price Gabriel had payed for toying with these two miraculous and there was no way she would do the same thing and make time change all together.

But it was the only way to bring her son back.

Nathalie left Emilie to herself, watching over the doorway while she had made her decision. If she was going to set things right then she had to make sure the heartless man didn't stop her from doing it.

* * *

_I don't wanna let go_

_I know I'm not that strong_

_I just wanna hear you_

_Saying baby, let's go home_

_Let's go home_

_Yeah, I just wanna take you home_

* * *

Tikki and Plagg made their appearance, floating in front of Emilie's green eyes, those same eyes Plagg had missed from his chosen.

She really did share the same eyes as him.

Tikki was the first one to plead with the women. "Please don't do this, it has already cause too much trouble."

Emilie sighed. "I just want to make everything go back to the way it was, before I made the mistake of weilding Duusu."

"There are consequences for that as well Emilie. If you alter the past there's not knowing what could change for the future." Tikki tried again, her voice cracking from each word she spoke.

Plagg didn't want to have his say, he had been torn with the whole ordeal, but in some sense he had wanted Adrien back, even if the blonde boy didn't know him in that alternate past.

"I'm willing to take the risk and I promise to give you back to your master once it is all over." Emilie did her own pleading to the two kwami's.

Tikki hesitantly nodded, her arms crossed over her chest and her big blue eyes swelling up with water.

Emilie placed the two jewels on herself before hearing movement outside the door. Grabriel had entered the room angry and confused as he stared at his wife from across the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Grumbled the man, slowly taking steps towards the blonde women.

"I'm setting things right." Emilie stood tall as she spoke back.

"I demand you to give them back to me this instance!"

He launched himself towards his wife but was knocked back when the transformation took over. The purple creature hovered just above him, her blonde hair swaying around her face.

With a clap of her hands she was gone, floating through time and seeing glimpses of what had been before Gabriel had made the wish.

If she was going to set this right she had to go back to a time she knew would prevent this future she had seen happen.

* * *

**Two**** years previous.**

* * *

The soft raindrops trickled down Marinette's arm as she held it out from her umbrella. It had been raining for days now, not looking like it was going to clear up anytime soon, but she wanted to make the most of her hoildays before school started for the year.

From what was left of them anyways.

It was so much more colder outside then normal days, getting close to winter sent a cold chill in the air.

The bluenette was all rugged up for it though, wearing a thick jacket with black leggings that hugged close to her skin. The only proof she had of the cold was condensation whenever she exhaled.

* * *

Having a short walk along the Seine was nice for a change.

The lessons that were all scheduled today had been cancelled, his mother insisting he go and get some fresh air.

If only it hadn't been raining.

Feet were sloshing through the puddles, making Adrien's jeans soaked around his ankles, but he didn't care, the taste of some sort of freedom was all he had craved for. It sent a whole new wave of excitement running through his body.

* * *

The two didn't know who the other was, making them oblivious to the others presence when they had walked passed one another.

A strange pull tugged at the hearts, making the bluenette turn breifly towards the blonde. He too felt that same weird sentation, pulling his attention back to the person who had passed him.

They locked onto each others eyes, Marinette's blue orbs poking out from her blue scarf and Adrien's green eyes glowing from the back drop of his black umbrella.

There was a feeling, something pulling them closer to each other. They both hesitated, turning back to the way they came and walking further away from the other. The pull was more stronger the more they walked away.

Adrien was the first to fully turn around, frozen on the spot as he saw the bluenette in the distance do the same thing.

One step was taken, then two, then more. His feet weren't listening to his brain after awhile and moved on their own accord towards the young girl under the red umbrella.

He stopped a few feet in front of her, his heart racing at a record speed before taking a deep breath.

"Sorry but have I met you before?"

The girl who eyes were as wide as saucers smiled up at the blonde boy, her body shaking a bit and her hand gripped tight around the item that shielded her from the rain.

"I was going to ask the same thing." They exchange glances at each other before the bluenette spoke again. "Marinette... My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Green eyes soften from under the dark umbrella, keeping the smile on his lips as he replied to her.

"I'm Adrien, Adrien Agreste."

* * *

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

* * *

Fin.


End file.
